dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Arrow Vol 5 29
. Worriedly, Oliver realizes that the stakes are much higher. He must find the Cathedral. Meanwhile, in Seattle, Naomi Singh and John Diggle act against Henry Fyff's wishes, and enter Billy Tockman's front for his criminal organization at The Clock King clock shop. Diggle explains that Tockman owes him a favor from years back. After brazenly walking right in and demanding to see the Clock King, Tockman is unimpressed to see Diggle, demanding to know what he wants. John explains that they have a mutual interest in taking down Richard Dragon. Tockman responds that Dragon seems to be untouchable. He already took down two of his rivals without the help of any muscle. Tockman himself had only managed to stay alive by bringing in more muscle from the east coast. John points out that while they may play for different teams, the city belongs to everyone - not one bastard. Suspiciously, Tockman suggests that he might know of Richard Dragon's weakness, but is hesitant to help a friend of the Green Arrow. To Naomi's surprise, John offers a deal: if Billy helps them now, in the Green Arrow's absence, the Arrow will leave Billy alone when he returns. Though Tockman is a criminal, he does at least live by a code of ethics that precludes cop-killing and civilian deaths. Though he expects the plan will get them both killed, Tockman shakes John's hand and makes it a deal. Back at the Cathedral, Emiko confronts Simon about his lie. She now knows that her mother has been alive all this time. Simon has no time to calm her before Onyx warns him that their perimeter has been breached via the roof. Oliver Queen must have arrived. Simon hurriedly explains to Emiko that Shado is a dangerous woman and that if she'd found out Emiko was still alive, she would have come to kill her - and now, that is exactly what's happening. She and the Green Arrow are coming to take her from him and kill her. As Oliver approaches, Emiko insists that she wants to kill him. Soon, Oliver is overrun by the spear and arrow clans, and dragged to the feet of Onyx, who is unimpressed by his attempt to overcome them on his own. Staunchly, Oliver responds that whatever plan they'd had involving the Sarin gas has been thwarted by now. Smirking, she responds that the Sarin was only the Spear Clan's payload. There were three other shipments, one for each of the other pure clans that Oliver failed to stop. Even still, Komodo warns her not to underestimate the Green Arrow. Seeing Simon, Oliver warns him not to let this madness continue beyond even the realm of vendetta. In response, Emiko aims an arrow at Oliver's head and demands to know where her mother is. Confused, Oliver tries to explain that Komodo has lied to her, but Emiko interrupts, claiming that Robert and Oliver Queen corrupted Shado and turned her against her own daughter and Simon. Oliver tries to counter by revealing that he is really Emiko's brother, but Komodo calls it a lie and commands Emiko to end Oliver's life. Tears streaming down her face, Emiko drops her bow and admits that she can't do it. Grunting, Komodo raises his own bow to do it himself. Feeling victorious, Oliver taunts that Simon has at least failed to ruin Emiko completely. Annoyed, Komodo loses the arrow, piercing through Oliver's brain. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** *** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** * Richard Dragon * Jimmy MacGowan * Jin Fung Other Characters: * * * Robert Queen * Shado Locations: * ** *** The Cathedral *** Stare Mestro "Old Town" * ** *** The Clock King Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Axe Clan is featured on the cover of this issue. Its traits are listed as bravery, wisdom, and truth. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}